Saotome Potter: Touched in the Head
by Kwokinator
Summary: Ranma Saotome, martial artist extraordinaire, is fed up with his chaotic life. So is Harry Potter, the BoyWhoLived. They wish they can just get away from it all...
1. Prologue

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" was the first thing the pig-tailed  
martial artist heard as he stepped out of the Tendo Dojo.

"Dammit, Ryoga!" Ranma growled as he twisted out of the way of  
an umbrella strike. "I don't have time for this! I'm almost late  
for school!"

"I don't care what you're late for!" his fanged nemesis   
retorted as he went into a hook kick to Ranma's temple. "Because of  
you I have seen Hell, and I can't find my way home to Akari!"

"You've NEVER been able to find your way anywhere, stupid!"   
Ranma commented as he ducked under the hook kick and countered with  
an uppercut.

Ranma's volatile fiancee chose that moment to come out, and   
growled as Ryoga was floored by Ranma's uppercut.

"Stop picking on Ryoga!" a mallet appeared in her hands and  
she rushed towards Ranma, who was looking rather like a deer in the  
headlights at the moment. One heavy impact later, Ranma took an  
express route to Furinkan High.

Such an exchange wasn't a rare occurrence by any means, so  
Ranma was prepared for it, and righted himself in the air in  
preparation of the landing. Unfortunately, the ringing of clear  
bells had other ideas, and a bicycle crashlanded on the back of  
Ranma's head, driving his face into the roof of the building they  
were currently on.

"Dammit, Shampoo!" Ranma grumbled as he plucked his face   
out of the indentation it made on the roof. "You don't land bikes  
on peoples' heads!"

"Shampoo sorry," the purple-haired Amazon gave a sheepish  
grin. "Shampoo take Ranma out on date to apologize, yes?"

"No, dammit!" Ranma pushes himself back up, throwing the   
bicycle and Shampoo off his back, the latter flipping in the air   
to land on her feet. "I gotta get to school. See ya!"

He took off running as fast as he could at the direction of  
the school, hoping to lose the affectionate Amazon.

"Hold, foul sorcerer!" the infamous kendoist called out to  
Ranma as he approached the school grounds. "Today will be the day I  
triumph against your sorcery and free my pig-tailed girl and fiery  
tigress!"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Kuno," Ranma waved  
him off, dismissing him as a threat.

As he began to walk into the school grounds, Kuno charged at  
him with an overhead sword strike. Pivoting on a foot to avoid the   
overhead strike, he lashed out with a roundhouse to Kuno's chin before  
the aforementioned kendoist had a chance to retract his missed strike,  
and Ranma kept on walking as Kuno crumpled onto the ground, his brain  
rattled from the roundhouse to his chin.

The afternoon passed relatively uneventfully compared to the   
morning, he only made a dent in the wall as Akane slammed him into it  
after he spit out the sushi she made him as soon as it made its way  
into his mouth. It wasn't his fault, she must have used a whole box  
of salt instead of a little vinegar to flavour the rice, and the  
wasabi tasted eerily similar to toothpaste...

"See you at home, Akane!" Ranma called out as soon as the bell  
rang and signalled the end of the school day, then sprinted towards  
the nearest window and jumped out, twisting in the air to land  
perfectly on his feet, and resumed running without breaking stride  
after landing.

"Grr... that BAKA..." Akane fumed as she packed up her bookbag  
for a lone trek home.

---------------------------------

"Why did you run off like that!" Akane threw her bookbag at  
Ranma when she arrived at the Tendo Dojo and found Ranma sitting near  
the koi pond. Her aim rang true and knocked the unaware martial  
artist off balance, sending him into the koi pond to surfacing as a  
her. "You went to see Shampoo again, didn't you!"

"No I didn't!" the now-female Ranma defended herself. "I just  
left early because I didn't want to deal with Ucchan or Shampoo or  
Kuno or whoever might pop up after school's done!"

"Sure," Akane didn't believe it for a second. "Isn't Ukyou  
your CUTE fiancee?"

"Argh!" Ranma threw her hands up in frustration. "Why am I  
explaining myself to an uncute tomboy like you anyway! It's not like  
you'd understand! You're as brickheaded as you're flat-chested!"

"Why you... RANMA NO BAKA!" was the war cry as Ranma once  
again sailed through the air.

------------------------------

It was near dark already by the time Ranma got home, and he   
arrived just as dinner was being brought out to the table.

"Where were you, baka?" Akane demanded. "What took you so  
long?"

"I don't know where you sent me, Akane," Ranma levelled her  
with a glare. "I didn't even know where I was, that's why it took me  
so long. Maybe you should think about that next time you send people  
flying."

"Why you..." Akane was about to let Ranma have a piece of her  
mind again, but Kasumi's gentle voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, I'm sure Ranma-kun had a good reason to be back so late,"  
Kasumi offered. "Maybe he was telling the truth."

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma flashed Kasumi a smile.

"Foolish boy," Genma accused as his chopsticks moved towards  
Ranma's bowl at lightning speeds, only to have it blocked by his  
son's. "You should be nicer to your fiancee."

"It's not like I ASKED to be sent to who knows where..."   
Ranma muttered darkly as he slapped away another offensive attack from  
Genma's chopstick and countered with his own, stealing a broccoli off  
the undefended bowl.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane abruptly slammed down her food and  
raised a mallet to attack her fiance. Or at least she tried to.  
Since Ranma wasn't paying attention to anything but the battle for  
food with Genma, he assumed it was another attack for his food, by  
somebody else. Raising his chopsticks to meet the perceived attack,  
he absentmindedly slapped it away, sending it crashing into the wall,  
and then quickly moved his hands back to block yet another offensive  
from Genma.

Slightly shocked, Akane just stood there and blinked at the   
casual way that she was disarmed, and sat back down to finish the rest  
of her food in silence, glaring at the oblivious Ranma.

------------------------------------

"Man, I don't wanna go to Potions..." the black-haired boy  
complained as he ran a hand through his head in annoyance, revealing  
the lightning-shaped scar in the process.

"You know you have to," Hermione sighed theatrically. "You  
know Snape is just going to take the opportunity to deduct even more  
points from Gryffindor. Don't give him anymore excuses."

"I guess you're right," Harry shook his head in defeat, then  
glared around the Common Room at the people who were staring at him  
and Hermione at the moment. "Ever since that Rita Skeeter published  
that article, everybody's been staring at us. It's driving me nuts."

"Just ignore them, Harry," his companion patted him on the  
arm, and the duo proceeded towards the Potions classroom.

------------------------------------

"You're late, Potter," Snape accused as Harry stepped into  
the room, an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Maybe next time you'd  
like to join us on time, instead of having a fling with your  
girlfriend? Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But I-" Harry countered, but was silenced by the Potions  
master.

"No more excuses, Potter. Now get into your seat." Snape  
snapped, cutting off further explanation from Harry. "Now that Mr.  
Potter has finally decided to join us, let's begin. You will continue  
making your antidote, and I will be going around the class to check  
your progress."

Harry silently growled at Snape's obvious bias, but started  
to prepare his antidote anyway. There wasn't any use in further   
antagonizing the professor, all that would happen is more points being  
deducted from the House.

"How did you ever even pass first year Potions, Potter?" Snape  
scowled as he stopped next to Harry as he made his rounds around the  
room. "You're not even stirring correctly. Maybe you should be the  
one who gets poisoned and have a defective antidote."

Harry gritted his teeth and was about to retort, when his  
target snickered and walked on to find the next victim.

When the class ended, Harry made his way over to Hermione and   
reached an arm around her shoulder, and she was noticeably limping as  
they made their way out of the room.

"What's the matter, Potter?" a hateful voice came from behind.  
"Getting cozy with your Mudblood girlfriend?"

"No, Malfoy," Harry gritted his teeth. "Hermione sprained her  
ankle and I'm just helping her walk. Or are you blind today? Maybe  
you should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you."

"Why you..." Draco growled, then his mouth became a smirk.  
"Sure, I bet you're going to 'help' her to her bed too."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand, desperately wishing to  
hex Draco until he squawks like a chicken. At the last minute, he   
remembered what happened to Hermione last week, and he didn't want to  
put her in jeopardy again, who knew what might happen this time.

"Shut up, Malfoy, before I make you," Harry held out his   
wand and threatened. He wasn't going to shoot, but he wasn't going  
to let him get away with it either.

"Or what?" Draco retorted. "You're going to send your smart  
little Mudblood girlfriend after me?"

"What are you doing?" Snape came out of the classroom, cutting  
off any responses that might have came from Harry. "Starting fights  
again, Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"But he started it!" Harry snapped.

"Right," Snape snorted. "Past experiences tell me you start  
all the fights around here, Potter."

"I-" a hand on Harry's shoulder silenced anymore retorts that  
might be forthcoming.

"Let's go, Harry," Hermione urged.

"Fine," he relented.

------------------------------

"Why did you stop me? It was all Malfoy's fault!" Harry cried  
as they were out of earshot.

"It doesn't matter, Harry!" Hermione countered. "You know  
Snape as well as I do! Anything you say is just going to get more  
points deducted from us, and you've already lost us sixty points  
today!"

"And none of it was even my fault!" responded Harry. "You  
sprained your ankle and wanted to get to class, so I had to help you!  
It's not my fault Snape took points off for us being two minutes late!"

"What about the fight with Draco, huh?" Hermione asked. "That  
was fifty points."

"I couldn't let him get away with calling you my Mudblood   
girlfriend! That Rita Skeeter blew everything out of proportion   
already!" Harry shot back.

"I'm used to being called a Mudblood, remember?" Hermione  
offered. "And is it so bad to have people think I'm your girlfriend?  
I AM the smartest witch in our generation, afterall."

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Just don't say anything next time this kind of thing   
happens, okay?" Hermione interjected. "We don't need to lose anymore  
points than we already have."

"Fine..." Harry relented.

----------------------------

Harry was once again reminded about the rapidly-approaching   
Tri-Wizard tournament as he went back to his room, where Ron brooded in  
silence.

It was all so unfair, his best friend was blaming him for   
something that he's never even wanted.

With a sigh, he made his way to his bed and crawled in, feeling   
miserable.

---------------------------------

"Man, I don't want to deal with this anymore..." Ranma said  
to himself as the panda form of his father snored loudly. "I can't  
stand this crazy life anymore. I wish I was somewhere else."

He slowly drifted off to sleep, missing the soft female  
voice sending the word "Granted." echoing throughout the room.

--------------------------------

The approaching first task filled Harry's mind with dread. He   
wasn't even supposed to be eligible for the tournament, yet there he  
was, volunteered by someone and stuck with doing it, he wasn't even  
old enough to be eligible, so his skills had to be lacking.

"I can't deal with this anymore..." Harry thought. "Snape is  
driving me up the wall, and Hermione chews me out after that, and  
the first task, which I don't even want to think about... Ron is STILL  
blaming me for something I ever did... I wish I can just get away from  
it all..."

"Granted," echoed through the dead of the night, when no one  
was awake enough to hear.

---------------------------------

"Get UP already, you jerk!" Akane kicked Ranma in the side.  
"It's time for school!"

< What? It's not time yet... > was the response, spoken in   
English.

"Why are you speaking English, BAKA!"

-------------------------------

"Harry, it's time to get up, mate," Neville nudged Harry in an  
effort to wake him up.

< Who was that? > Harry bolted up, looking around for the source of the unfamiliar voice.

"What was that, Harry? That sure wasn't English."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Ranma 1/2 nor Harry Potter are mine. If they  
were, do you really think I would be writing this? 

Italics indicates foreign language, whether it be English or Japanese.

-------------------------------------

"What was that, Harry?" Neville looked at Ranma strangely. "I can't  
understand you."

Ranma bolted up from the bed, and instantly felt something was wrong.  
His balance felt off, and he seemed to be shorter, if the lower vantage  
point was any indication. _Who are you? Where am I?_ he looked at the  
palm and back of his hands, then grabbed Neville by the shoulder and  
began shaking. _What have you done to me!_

Neville simply shook his head and pried Ranma's hands off his  
shoulders, which was a surprisingly easy effort. "Come on, he patted  
Ranma on the back. Let's go get breakfast."

Ranma grumbled. Looking around, he could see no one other than the  
young boy in front of him. It was obvious that he wouldn't get any  
answers here. He didn't understand most of what Neville said, but he  
did understand the word "breakfast". He thought that maybe he could  
get some answers there.

Following Neville down the spiral staircase, Ranma was welcomed into  
the common room by a crowd of applause from the students who have  
already finished their breakfast.

He looked around in confusion to see who they were applauding for, and  
just assumed Neville was the one receiving the warm welcome when  
nobody else seemed to have done anything special.

"Hello," a girl with bushy brown hair came up to Ranma, holding up a  
stack of toast that she kept inside a napkin. "I brought you these."

_What is this place?_ he asked. _Where am I?_

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't speak Japanese," Hermione shook her  
head. "You're going to have to speak in English. Where did you learn  
Japanese anyway? I thought your uncle and aunt treated you really  
poorly and wouldn't have let you learn that."

_Umm..._ Ranma scratched the back of his head, confusion written on  
his face, evidently not understanding a word she said.

"My name is Saotome Ranma," he says in heavily-accented English.  
"Nice to meet you."

"Stop joking around, Harry," she lightly punched him on the arm with  
her spare hand.

"Sorry," he replied. "I no understand."

Hermione furrowed her brows. She knew that Harry's life wasn't  
exactly normal, but this was pushing it even for him. "Alright," she  
sighed. "Let's go see the Headmaster."

In case he didn't understand her, she took Ranma's hand and  
half-dragged him through to the main foyer, then up the marble  
staircase and through half an empty corridor until they reached the  
Headmaster's Office.

"Sherbet Lemon," she called out to the guardian gargoyle standing  
guard at the door.

Much to Ranma's surprise, the gargoyle sprang to life, and jumped  
inside, clearing the entrance into the office.

"So what can I do for you," the elderly man smiled warmly at his  
uninvited guests. "Harry, Hermione?"

"Well, it's like this," Hermione looked down at the ground and shuffled  
her feet, as though she didn't want to be there. "Harry's... ran into  
some trouble."

"And what trouble is that, Harry?" the bearded wizard looked at the  
young man in question.

"That's it, sir..." Hermione began hesitantly. "That's not Harry. Or  
so he says."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in response. "Interesting," he commented  
as he took his wand and pointed it at Ranma. "Finite Incantatem."

"Harry?" Hermione looked at Ranma expectantly.

"No," the former pigtailed youth replied in the same accented English.  
"My name is Saotome Ranma."

"Not a spell, I see," the Headmaster looked at his would-be student.  
"Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't think he understands, sir," Hermione offered. "From what I've  
been able to gather, Harry's now Japanese."

"I see," the aged wizard smiled. "A simple translation charm should do  
the trick."

With a wave of his wand towards Ranma, a faint yellow glow enveloped  
his body, and quickly subsided.

"Do you understand me now?" he looked at Ranma. "What's your name?"

"Wow, what did you do?" Ranma said, amazed. "I can understand you!"

"Yes," the elderly man smiled. "Just cast a simple translation charm  
on you. It's not taught in Hogwarts because frankly, there isn't a lot  
of use for it. So what's your name?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm from Nerima, Japan," Ranma answered,  
pointing at himself. "Do you know what happened to me? I woke up,  
well, like this."

Dumbledore shook his head. "That's something I shall have to figure  
out. I can only assume that through some kind of accidental magic, you  
switched bodies with Harry. I shall try to get in touch with your  
family in Japan to see if you did indeed switch bodies."

"I knew it," Ranma grumbled. "Nothing good can come out of magic, first  
it wouldn't stop growing my hair, then it turned me into half girl..."

"Half girl, you say?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a  
transfiguration gone wrong."

"Well, there's these springs in China at this training ground," he  
explained. "My pop took me there last year. The stupid panda didn't  
understand a word of Chinese, but took me there anyway. I kicked him  
into a pool, and a panda came back out. I was so surprised that I  
forgot to dodge, landed and came out a girl. Fortunately, the curse  
can be reversed by hot water. But cold water turns me back into a  
girl."

"China?" Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "I've never heard of magical  
springs like that in China."

"Well, it's a really remote part of China," Ranma suggested. "We had to  
hike for days to find it."

"Still, one would think that such a powerful pool of magic would be  
known in the wizarding world..." the aged Headmaster shook his head.  
"No matter. Allow me to introduce you to your new life, at least  
temporarily," he turned his gaze to Hermione. "You may go, Miss  
Granger."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione curtsied and hurried out of the room.

"So, Ranma," Dumbledore began as the witch exited the office and the  
gargoyle resumed its previous position at the door. "I assume you have  
no idea where this is, or who you're supposed to be?"

"Nope," Ranma shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Well, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're in  
Britain. Students come here to learn magic. Most countries have their  
own schools of magic, this is the one for students in Britain and  
Ireland." Dumbledore explained. "Not everyone can be a witch or wizard,  
it's only those who show promise or magical abilities. Mainly, if they  
were descended from a magical family or if they performed accidental  
magic at a young age. As for who you are supposed to be at the moment,  
that is a story in itself."

"Why?" Ranma asked. "Am I supposed to be important or something?"

"You could say that," Dumbledore smiled. "Your name, or should I say,  
the body you're currently inhabiting is called Harry Potter. Fourteen  
years ago, the most evil Dark Lord of this age was killed when the  
Killing Curse meant for the infant Harry Potter rebounded and killed  
him."

"Well, I'd say he wasn't much then," Ranma scoffed. "He got his ass  
kicked by a baby."

"Yes, well, the victory wasn't easy," Dumbledore shook his head. "Lily  
and James, Harry's parents, died, Harry only lived because Lily devoted  
a large amount of magic into providing love protection for the baby.  
Three years ago, in Harry's first year, the Dark Lord Voldemort tried  
to resurrect himself with the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait a minute," Ranma interrupted. "I thought you said he was dead?"

"He was," the Headmaster explained. "He was in a noncorporeal form for  
all these years. That year he possessed a fellow Hogwarts teacher and  
tried to steal the Elixir of Life of the Philosopher Stone to revive  
himself. In his second year, he had to fight a giant Basilisk, that  
is, a giant serpent, to rescue his best friend's sister. Last year,  
his Godfather broke out of Azkaban, a prison for wizards. Sirius was  
running from authorities, but it's now proven that he was innocent.  
This year we are holding a Tri-Wizard tournament with Beauxbatons  
Academy of Magic from France, and Durmstang Institute from northern  
Europe. Champions from each school will compete in a total of three  
tasks, and the winner will win the prestigious Tri-Wizard Cup. The  
champion for Beauxbatons is Miss Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum for  
Durmstang, and our very own Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. There are  
usually only three champions. However, for a mysterious unknown  
reason, a fourth champion was chosen by the magical Goblet of Fire.  
The fourth Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter."

"W-wait a minute..." Ranma blinked. "You mean I have to go into this  
Tri-Wizard Tournament and win?"

"Hopefully, you would not have to, hopefully I would find a way to  
send you back into your proper body. No offense, of course,"  
Dumbledore smiled. "But just in case we fail to find a solution  
before the tournament, I would suggest that you see if you can use  
magic, or if Harry's magic is bound to his soul and not his body. I'm  
afraid I do not have any answers, this has simply never happened  
before. I assume from your introduction that you have no experience  
in using magic?"

"No," Ranma shook his head. "Magic's caused nothing but trouble for me,  
it even turns me into a girl half the time. Why would I want to learn  
magic?"

"Well, I daresay the magic you'll learn here is mostly harmless, and  
please do consider learning it for Harry's sake. You see, he's  
something of a media sensation because of his defeat of Voldemort when  
he was a baby, and now he's dubbed the "Boy-Who-Lived." I'm sure he,  
as well as I, would appreciate it if try to keep up appearances,"  
Dumbledore smiled again, this time with a twinkle in his eyes. "And  
it is possible that you may learn something of magic that would help  
you with your gender-changing problem."

Ranma's eyes immediately shone. "Really? Well, alright. I suppose I  
can deal with magic."

"Fantastic," Dumbledore replied. "Now, I must ask you to at least try  
and pretend to be Harry. There are four Houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor  
signifies courage, Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw intelligence and  
Slytherin ambition. Harry is in Gryffindor and therefore courageous,  
but he is also very loyal to his friends, although somewhat timid in  
other ways. Miss Granger, the witch who accompanied you here, is one  
of his best friends."

"Alright," Ranma sighed. "Fine, I'll try my best."

"Very well. Oh, I suppose you should know what you currently look like  
at the moment," Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured a mirror out of  
thin air, and passed it to Ranma.

"Wow... my hair sucks," Ranma ran a hand through the unruly black hair,  
trying in vain to make it look as he wished, when he parted his hair  
just enough to see the lightning scar on his forehead. "What's with the  
weird scar?"

"That is the scar that was created when Voldemort's Killing Curse was  
rebounded back to him. It is how even people on the street can  
recognize Harry, it is a distinct mark."

"Man, this sucks," Ranma tossed the mirror onto the table in  
frustration. "My hair sucks, I have a scar on my head, and I'm not even  
half as good-looking as I was before."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Mister Saotome, or I should start calling  
you Harry to get you used to the name, today is Sunday, the last day  
of the weekend. You would probably want to take today to relax and  
get to know the school and your friends better. Miss Granger can help  
you with writing out your schedule. I would suggest you keep your  
identity a secret from everyone, although I suppose you would not be  
able to hide it from Miss Granger."

Ranma shrugged. "I don't care if I get found out, but whatever," he  
said as he left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why're you speaking English, baka!" Akane kicked at Harry's sides  
again, only to have Harry cry out in pain and try to shield himself  
with his hands.

_Who are you? Where am I? Why are you hitting me? Why does my  
voice sound different?_ Harry fired off a series of questions in  
succession.

That only served to anger Akane further. "Fine, be like that!"  
she stormed off after kicking Harry one last time.

"You've done it this time, Saotome," Nabiki smirked as she passed  
by the room after Akane stormed off.

_I'm sorry,_ Harry said as he got up, rubbing his sides gingerly.  
_I don't understand what you're saying._

_Where did you learn to speak English so well, Saotome?_ Nabiki  
asked in fluent, but accented, English.

_I've always spoken English,_ Harry looked at Nabiki with a  
quizzical look on his face. _What is this... Saotome?_

_I'm talking about you, Saotome Ranma,_ Nabiki answered, annoyed.  
_You know, my time is precious and I don't have the time to waste  
with you._

_I'm going to school, Saotome,_ she said as she turned and walked  
away. _You can come if you're done pretending to be someone else._

Harry weighed the possibilities in his mind. He didn't know whatever  
language they were speaking, but a school has a lot of people and there  
might be someone there who would believe him.

_Okay, lead the way,_ he nodded.

Nabiki shook his head. It was better for her to take Ranma to school  
today, at this rate Akane would kill him before they ever get to school  
and she'd lose money if someone was insane enough to bet on Kuno  
winning their inevitable fight.

_So what is this place?_ Harry asked as they were on their way to  
school.

_I suggest you either stop this game or shut up,_ Nabiki answered,  
gritting her teeth in frustration. _Or I swear I'll make your life  
miserable._

Harry decided to shut up after that.

-------------------------------------

"Hold, Saotome. What business do you have with the fair mercenary  
Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno challenged as he spots Harry and Nabiki walking to  
school together. "Do you seek to ensnare another maiden in your  
crutches?"

_Err... I'm sorry,_ Harry backed away from the bokken being pointed at  
him. _I don't understand what you're saying. Can you speak in  
English?_

"Foul lies!" Kuno cried as he swiped his weapon through the air. "You  
dare to pretend you do not understand the Blue Thunder?"

_Err... can you not do that?_ Harry pointed at the bokken.

"You wish to confuse the Blue Thunder with your grasp of a trivial foreign language? Have at thee!"

Kuno took a swing at Harry, who barely managed to get out of the way.

_Hey! Why did you attack me?_

Instead of replying, Kuno answered with a series of quick stabs with  
the bokken, and Harry surprised himself by being able to dodge most of  
it. However, several strikes got through and cut him on the arm and  
his sides.

_Stop that!_ Harry jumped back away from Kuno. _I don't want to fight  
you!_

"Aha!" Kuno declared triumphantly. "The evil sorcerer is admitting  
defeat! Today is the day I shall vanquish the cur and free my two  
loves!"

"Have at thee!" he cried as he unleashed seemingly futile strikes as  
he stood out of reach.

Harry's senses alerted him to danger, but he didn't know how to react  
to something he couldn't see and was hit by every attack, the last  
burst of air hitting him in the chest and sending him flying several  
feet back, landing on his back with a loud thud.

"Aha! The foul sorcerer finally fell before the great Blue Thunder of  
Furinkan High!" the kendoist declared as he posed triumphantly. "Now  
I shall seek out my fiery tigress so she can profess her love to me!"

As he ran into the school, hushed whispers and murmurs began all  
around the school, about the thorough thrashing Ranma received at the  
hands of Kuno.


End file.
